


50 Sentences for The Sentinel

by taibhrigh



Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [5]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: This was part of the 50 prompts 50 sentences challenge.Some of the sentences may form a "mini" story.
Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905571
Kudos: 6





	50 Sentences for The Sentinel

**Number**

| 

**Prompt**

| 

**Sentence**  
  
---|---|---  
  
001.

| 

_Walk_

| 

It took all the courage he had for Blair to walk up to the podium and lie, declaring his work and himself a fraud; but he would do it all over again to protect his Sentinel from harm.  
  
002.

| 

_Beauty_

| 

He could see the world differently now --clearer, crisper, the ugliness, the beauty, everything was so much more since he had found his guide.   
  
003.

| 

_Catch_

| 

The first time he'd shouted " _freeze, police_ " and meant it, he'd nearly lost the suspect.  
  
004.

| 

_Speak_

| 

Blair can't feel sorry for this suspect, not even when Jim turns his glare to the one that has suspects spilling their guts.  
  
005.

| 

_Lack_

| 

It definitely wasn't lack of courage, more like a loss on my grasp of reality, that had me jumping off a cliff into the unknown.  
  
006.

| 

_Mine_

| 

Jim scanned the room one more time, double checked with his sight and hearing, and finding the room Guide-free, dug into the bag from WonderBurger.  
  
007.

| 

_Laugh_

| 

Jim thought he would never hear that sound again, my Guide enjoying his life.  
  
008.

| 

_While_

| 

It seemed to take forever for us to find a rhythm --an equal partnership that both of us could live with and still be able to function at full force; but once we found it, it had been worth all the obstacles we had to maneuver around and over.  
  
009.

| 

_Youth_

| 

One of the few things Blair missed about no longer being a college professor was how young it sometimes made him feel; but honestly, he didn't miss any of the stress.   
  
010.

| 

_Stay_

| 

I was going to leave and nothing was going to stop me from walking away ...except his plea for help and forgiveness.  
  
011.

| 

_Fill_

| 

Blair looked around the little room and then down at the stack of papers he had to fill out again and was determined to take them home for fear of a repeat of last time's grand adventure of the building being taken hostage.  
  
012.

| 

_Distraction_

| 

Blair let himself get distracted by his need to finish his dissertation and almost lost something more valuable than any piece of paper could ever be worth.  
  
013.

| 

_Fear_

| 

The adrenalin rush that speeds up the beating of my heart when Jim is driving, it's not from joy, but the fear that we'll be buying Jim another truck within the next week.  
  
014.

| 

_Crash_

| 

He was running himself into the ground with homework, teaching, helping Jim with his senses, and now the added duties that Simon had given at the station and he knew that he was going to crash soon and crash hard.  
  
015.

| 

_Look_

| 

Jim has a look that says Blair had done something wrong, but he wasn't sure how that was possible as he had been in another state and just had just gotten home.  
  
016.

| 

_Begin_

| 

To begin with, not everything that goes completely weird on a case is my fault.   
  
017.

| 

_Second_

| 

Second, Jim is just as much a trouble magnet as I am; he just wants to believe it's all my fault.  
  
018.

| 

_Violet_

| 

"I understand now," he said, as he stood over the grave of his mother for the first time in years, "how you could always smell the violets even when they were no longer in bloom."  
  
019.

| 

_Candy_

| 

One of the annoying things about living with a Sentinel, he always knows where you've hidden the Halloween candy.  
  
020.

| 

_Nothing_

| 

He was going to have to kill his guide for the crazy stunt he pulled --climbing out the window of a moving car-- and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
021.

| 

_Familiar_

| 

Jim tilted his head and let his senses free, searching for his missing guide.  
  
022.

| 

_Show_

| 

Blair did not want to be in the office when Jim showed Simon his expense report from their latest case.  
  
023.

| 

_Day_

| 

Sometimes it felt like only yesterday he was pushing his partner under a garbage truck; other days he wanted to push the man in front of one.  
  
024.

| 

_Ask_

| 

All he had to do was open his mouth and ask his Guide to stay, instead he said nothing.  
  
025.

| 

_Think_

| 

If he thought about it long enough, he would realize this was the path his life was always meant to take.  
  
026.

| 

_Hair_

| 

There's a bet in Major Crimes as to whether Blair will "cut" his hair while at the academy, knowing him he'll cut it an inch just so no one wins.  
  
027.

| 

_Home_

| 

When Jim came through the door, he just knew he'd be hiding the body of his guide --just as soon as he found him.  
  
028.

| 

_Loud_

| 

The explosion was beyond loud, it was earth shattering and Simon knew that Jim and Blair just had to be in the middle of it.   
  
029.

| 

_Travel_

| 

This was the last time he would travel to visit his cousin without taking Jim with him; maybe he was a trouble magnet, but he and Ezra together was a trouble rollercoaster waiting to derail.  
  
030.

| 

_Damage_

| 

When it came down to the facts, Jim was well aware that he was the one to cause the most damage to the friendship and partnership he had with his Guide.  
  
031.

| 

_Strength_

| 

And it would take all the strength he had to repair the damage he had done.  
  
032.

| 

_Together_

| 

Everything had gone as it was meant to, they were together --partners until the world crumbled into dust.  
  
033.

| 

_Push_

| 

Jim leapt over the bench, knocking Blair to the ground just before the shooter started firing.  
  
034.

| 

_Safe_

| 

Blair had never known that he was missing something in his life until he started living with Jim and even then, when he was in danger, he knew he would be safe.   
  
035.

| 

_Private_

| 

People have no idea what lack of privacy truly meant until they've lived with a Sentinel.  
  
036.

| 

_Light_

| 

A year later and they once again stood at the entrance to the Temple of the Sentinels, this time side-by-side and looking for the answers together.   
  
037.

| 

_Big_

| 

The warehouse district spanned three miles of coastline and somewhere among those buildings, vehicles, and storage containers was the criminal outfit Major Crimes had been hunting for the last three months.  
  
038.

| 

_Want_

| 

Sometimes Blair just wanted to leave all the lights on, windows open, and turn the music to the utmost top volume, just to annoy Jim.  
  
039.

| 

_Law_

| 

Apparently the world really had started spinning in the opposite direction because he was still just as baffled as his mother that he was working for the establishment and enjoying it.  
  
040.

| 

_Canine_

| 

Blair glared at the wolf --his, so called spirit guide-- waiting for it to actually start making sense.  
  
041.

| 

_Truth_

| 

The simple truth, he was right where he wanted to be.  
  
042.

| 

_Smoke_

| 

He took a deep breath and let it out, the smell of nature, the wood fire back at their campsite, and a sense of peace filled and surrounded him and his senses.  
  
043.

| 

_Order_

| 

One of these days that long-haired, hard-headed partner of his was actually going to stay in the truck when told to do so.  
  
044.

| 

_Feel_

| 

Sometimes he wished he could feel what his Sentinel did --just to be able to take the pain away.  
  
045.

| 

_Finish_

| 

His inbox was empty, his desk was mostly cleaned off, it was time to call it a day.  
  
046.

| 

_Through_

| 

One of these times, Jim and Blair was going to get through a vacation without being shot, chased, or somehow investigating a crime.  
  
047.

| 

_Race_

| 

The clock was ticking, time was running out and the kidnappers had yet to call back.  
  
048.

| 

_Need_

| 

They needed a fresh clue or the case was going to end before a rescue could even start.  
  
049.

| 

_Splash_

| 

The hike through the woods and up the mountain had been long and hard but well worth it as he knelt by the cool stream and looked at the world around him.  
  
050.

| 

_Thrill_

| 

Contrary to popular belief, riding in the same vehicle with Jim while he's driving is not a thrill. 


End file.
